Never give up
by HorrorBaraz
Summary: A sequel to my other story "I would never leave your side". Luffy and the crew plan on exploring an uncharted island, while Zoro tries to understand why Luffy's been giving him a hard time
1. Chapter 1

**Authors note: This is a sequel to my other story "I would never leave your side". I plan on keep this fic cute and short. This is the first chapter, just to give an idea of how the story is gonna go.**

__

It's not that I don't like you…it's that I don't like myself when I'm with you

Zoro woke up pretty early and headed to the deck, mainly to avoid the sounds of the other crewmates snoring. As he made it up a chill went throughout his body as strong winds and a darken sky ruled over the morning air.

"You're up early, Zoro"  
Nami stood behind the swordsman with a smile on her face, a sight that made him feel a bit unease.

"I'm guessing you're here because of that"  
Zoro pointed towards the sky, his facial expression remained plain has Nami nodded her head.

"Chance of rain and thunder, but more importantly, look"  
Nami pointed towards the sea, where a small island awaited them.  
"It doesn't show on any map I have, so I was thinking we can head there"

"…uncharted island…"  
Zoro said to himself as Nami headed to the kitchen area.

Zoro sat down and wasn't sure what to do next, it was too early to take a nap, after all he had just woken up, and it too cold for a workout.  
"Well….this sucks"  
he said to himself in a meek voice.

However, it wasn't long till the peaceful morning was turned into some kind of circus.  
"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU`RE DOING!"  
Yelled Nami.

"Hey, hey! Just lookin' for a morning kiss"  
That was Sanji, the blonde cook who doesn't know the meaning of the word no.

Zoro chuckled has Nami drag the cook outside the kitchen and kicked him out, literally she kicked him out.  
"Oi, dumbass cook, Don't'ca know not to mess with her so damn early?"  
He said, poking fun at Sanji.

"She's just playing hard to get, useless swordsman…"  
Sanji got up and gave Zoro a daring glare, one that read 'I'm not scare of you', to which Zoro just laughed at the blonde man.

"Stupid cook…"  
Zoro sat back down, keeping all 3 of his swords close by. Sanji sat down next to him, looking at the morning sky. Maybe it was from boredom or the fact that he woke up so early but Zoro fell back to sleep, his head finding comfort on the cooks shoulders. Sanji wasn't sure if he should wake him up or not. It wasn't long till Zoro started snoring.

Everyone was eating breakfast in the kitchen area, well everyone but Luffy and Usopp, who were out on the deck playing with the ship's doctor. Zoro would peek time to time watching his captain, unaware of the smile that grew on his face. When he turned back to his food the cook was looking at him strangely. He wanted to ask him 'what the hell are you looking at?' but he kept it to himself.

"…How long…was I out?"  
Zoro asked Sanji. There was a strange mood in the room.

"For awhile…dream about anything?"  
He answered, with his tone of voice it sounded as if he was poking fun at the green hair swordsman.

"I don't know, did I say anything?"  
Zoro asked, get ready to join the others on the deck. Sanji didn't say anything but started to smoke.

\*/

Zoro made it onto the deck and noticed that the island he saw with Nami was really close by now.  
"Hey Luffy"  
He called out. Luffy however didn't pay any attention.

"Hey, Luffy"  
Zoro called again, this time Luffy faced the man, then turn away. There was a pause in Zoro's mind, 'the hell is wrong with him now?' he wondered. As the ship drew closer to the island Nami warm everybody that since it was uncharted it could be filled with dangerous animals and such. Luffy however started to jump around.

"We found an Island! WOOOOT!"  
Luffy was cheering, has he normally does.

"Luffy island! That has a good sound to it right?"  
He asked his crew, excited.

"Dumb-ass that's not how this kind of stuff works!"  
Nami gave Luffy a hard 'WACK' on his head.

"Why not? No one's claim it, and you said it was uncharted"  
Usopp asked, hoping to name part of the island after his friend kerina.

"Don't you guys know?"  
Nico started,  
"Any and all undiscovered islands are owned by the worlds government. It's the law."  
Her voice was has serious has always.

"Screw the law…I want it…"  
Luffy was still healing from nami's punch but had made up his mind. The whole crew faced ahead, the chill wind blowing against them. Once their captain made up his mind there was no changing it.

"Messing with the government is not something we should do…"  
Zoro said while placing his hand on Luffy's head, playing with his hair.

"I'm up for it"  
Sanji said.

"Could be fun…"  
Added Nico, nervous about it but stayed firm.

"Alright! Off to Luffy's isla-"

"Stop that already!"  
Nami gave Luffy another 'WACK' on his head before he could finish his sentences. 


	2. Luffy IslandWest path

**::RECAP::  
Luffy and Zoro have had a strange month. Feeling down in the dumps over Vivi leaving, Zoro took it upon himself to make him feel better. Zoro started to see Luffy has more when just his captain, then one night both pirates felt each other in a very new way. The swordsman and the rubber man however plan to keep things down, till they reach they`re dreams**.

"No one gets off the ship yet!"  
Luffy turned around and went to the bottom deck to get something. The crew members could hear him knocking things over and yelling 'where did I put it?' over and over again. After awhile he popped out with his pirate jacket, the same one Zoro bought him almost a month ago.  
"Alright back!"  
He Started,  
"Lets dock to Luffy island!"  
Luffy's excitement was infectious, now the other members couldn't wait to explore the island. Zoro on the other hand blushed at the sight of Luffy wearing the jacket, it reminded him of that night…when they kissed, when they felt each other.

"Really fits you…Luffy"  
He said, adding in a chuckle. Luffy however didn't say anything back; in fact it looked as if he was ignoring him.

The ship hit the island pretty hard, knocking everyone down.  
"Oww…that hurt"  
Sanji said, getting up.

"Is everyone alright?"  
Zoro asked, but really only looking at Luffy. Sanji helped the swordsman up and when he went to help Luffy up he was once again ignored him. Zoro didn't say anything.

By the time everyone got on their feet they all realised that the ship had docked the island. They all looked at each other, and started to run to see who will reach the island first.

"Alright move over, me first! This is going to be Usopp Island!"  
Usopp got on his 2 feet and was about to jump off the ship, But then Nami struck him with her clima-tact.

"Nami Island sounds way better!"  
The thief started to run, ready to jump on the island first. But then a stretched arm wrapped around her and pulled her away before she had a chance.

"I'm the captain! It's my island damn it!"  
Luffy made it to the edge and jumped, landing on the ships shore.  
"YAAAY! LUFFY ISLAND"  
The Straw Hat crew watched their captain jump around, his voice filled with anticipation to what was coming. The others joined him feeling all worked up.

"So where too?"  
Nico looked around; there was really nothing but tall thick tress. But then Luffy raised his hand, everyone faced him.

"Wait…"  
He said with a serious tone, his eyes locked towards the rest of his crew.

"What is…it?"  
Usopp felt a chill.  
Everyone listened carefully; waiting to hear the reason for Luffy's seriousness.

"Did anyone pack any lunch?"

The whole Crew were totally dumbstruck almost falling over.

"That was your big new!"  
Nami yelled. Everyone pretty much just laughed. Zoro came by and wrapped his arm around Luffy.

"Do you think about anything other than food?"  
He joked, but when he looked at Luffy, he seen annoyed.

\*/

Sanji, Chopper and Usopp went west together. Nami and Luffy went east, leaving Nico and Zoro together heading north.

\*/  
WEST PATH

Chopper was amazed by the immense tress and strange looking flowers. He was picking them smelling them and such. Sanji just chuckle at his crew-mate, he looked like a kid.

"Not use to seeing all this, Chopper?"  
He asked

"I'm just taking samples; you know most flowers are helpful to cure diseases"  
And with that Chopper went ahead.

Feeling bored Sanji pulled out a cigarette and was about to light it up when Usopp took it. Sanji's first reaction was to give the long nose man a smack, but he held back.

"What happen this morning Sanji?"  
Usopp sounded upset which was a surprise to Sanji.

"This morning? What do you mean?"

Usopp explained that early in the morning Luffy was really upset and it looked as if he was about to cry. When he asked what was wrong Luffy just wrapped himself in the pirate jacket Zoro got him and said something about how Sanji wasn't 'cool' anymore. Sanji wasn't sure what to make of it but then he realized something.

"Luffy never had breakfast this morning….I never really thought about it till now…"  
Sanji took back his cigarette from Usopp and lit it up.

"I don't know what you did to make Luffy so upset but….I think your…cool"  
Usopp started to blush and tried to hide it.

Sanji looked at the red face man and flashed him a smile. There was a pause as Sanji saw that colour of red grow deeper but then Chopper came running towards them.  
"Monsterrrrr!"  
He yelled.

Both Sanji and Usopp looked at each other,  
"Monster?"  
They both said, and then suddenly the tress started to wave back and forth. Something big, something heavy was heading their way.

"GAHHHH!"  
Sanji and Usopp started to run like mad men. Their screaming echo throughout the whole island…

\*/ 


End file.
